iWanna Be Famous
by igorseabra4
Summary: 20 iCarly, Drake & Josh and Ned's Declassified SSG characters go compete for a big prize. MeaganxGibby
1. iWanna Be Famous!

iWanna Be Famous, an iCarly and Total Drama Island Crossover Fanfic

This is my second written fanfic, and, again, it's a crossover type fanfic that includes iCarly.

It's now the fourth season of the famous Reality Show know as Total Drama Island. The iCarly show characters, plus some of the Drake & Josh characters and also Ned's Declassified SSG, are invited there, and for the first time, Chris is not the host. The fourth season of Total Drama Island has the winner of the first season – Owen – as the host. But, still, he's not the one who creates the challenges, as they are created by PerXD. PerXD is the nickname of the person that crates the challenges, that will be revealed at the end of the show. Thought the series, you'll find hints that will let you discover who PerXD is.

Owen: Hello, guys! Here we are, back at the Island for the next season of our reality show, Total Drama Island! You might know me for winnyin the very first season of the show! Chris is not the host anymore, but I am! The new 20 contestants are competing for the prize of $100 000! Sounds few? No problem! The winning contestan will also win $100 000 each month, for more three years! So stay tuned on for the first episode of Total… Drama… Island!

_Dear Bro,  
I'm doing fine  
You guy are on my mind  
You asked me if wanted to be  
And now I hink the answer's plain to see_

_I already am famous!_

_But I hate to live close to the sun  
But pack your bags  
Cuz I've already won  
Nothing to prove  
But there where things in my way  
However I already got there  
Cuz I already am famous!_

_I already am  
I already am  
I already am famous  
I already am  
I already am famous!_

Trent: Liked the theme song? I did it. Do you know me?

The boat of losers arrived, carring the first contestant with it. It was Josh.  
Owen: Hey guy! Long time no see! How's it going?  
Josh: Nothing bad, you know. But I…

Owen: Okay, okay. JUST SIT THERE AND WAIT FOR THE OTHERS!

Josh: Wow…

Owen:I just did what the card said!

Another boat came. It brought the second contestant, Spencer.

Then came Mindy, and then Nevel.

Nevel: So, we're going to stay here? At these wood cabins?  
Owen: At eating junk food!

The boat arrived with Jeremy.

Jeremy: Atchu!  
Nevel: Argh! Germs!

Freddie:And you have then more than anyone!

Owen: Freddie! Hey, you got there! I though you mom wouldn't let you come!

Freddie: And she didn't! She's probably hunting me right now!

A boat bringing Moze arrived, also with Freddie's mom.

Marissa: Fredward Benson! I said to you to not to come here!

Owen: Hey! You did not sign up for the competition! But, now that you are here, you cannot go back. You must stay and be one of the contestants.

Marissa: What!

Moze: What about me?

Owen: Jennifer! I though you wouldn't want to come!

Moze: But HE obligated me.

She pointed to another boat, with Ned.

Ned: Hello guys! What's up?

Owen:…

Ned: Don't say a word! I have to say that I added a new section to the Guide, named What To Do If You Ever Go To A Field Trip That Ends Up Being A Reality Show On An Island.

Nevel: Very small name.

Ned: Really? I also tough so. Maybe I could add And If There's A Person Saying That The Title For Your Chapter Of A Book Is Short Even Though It's Very Long.

Moze: You knew that I didn't want to come here. But I'm going back! Who will come in the next boat?

Another boat with Carly and Mandy hugging her arrived.

Carly: Can someone please take this girl off myself?

Owen: Meagan! Mindy! Why did you come thogheter?

Carly: I'm not Meagan, I'm Carly.

Owen: Sorry.

Josh: But she's completely different from Meagan!

Everyone: Oh yeah, she is…

Moze: May I go back now?

Owen: Sorry! Unless voted off, you can't go back.

Moze: So I wanna be voted off!

Everyone: So this means that we're NOT going to vote you off!

Moze: What?

Another boat arrived, with Suzie.

Ned: Suzie…!

The next boat brang Mrs. Briggs and Principal Franklin. Then came Sam.

Sam: Freward? You are here? Cool! I can insult you! And.. We're going to stay at THOSE cabins? Now it's even cooler!

The next boat had Meagan.

Owen: Carly! Finnaly!

Carly: Owen, I'm here.

Owen: Oops, sorry.

Josh: I still do not think that Carly and Meagan look alike.

Everyone: Of course! There's not ANY way to mix up the two.

Freddie: You so need glasses!

The next boat had Cookie. He came, said hello, and jumped back on the boat.

Owen: You cannot go back now!

Cookie: What? But this place is terrible! I though I was staying on a five-start hotel!

Owen: Do you know the prize?

Cookie: Yes. It's $100 000. Right?

Ned: Wrong. It's $100 000.

Cookie: What I said

Ned:$100 000 each month, for 3 years.

Cookie: I'm staying.

Another boat brought Gibby.

Then there was Drake.

After that, the last boat arrived. It has someone everyone already knows.

The whole world was shocked.

Even the old contestants, watching everything from TV, were shocked.

Everyone but Owen and PerXD was shocked.

Everyone knows him, everyone hates him.

Owen: Already guessed who he is? If not, find out next on Total… Drama… Island!

PS: Before reading the next chapter, leave a comment about who you think that the last contestant is. Hint: It's not Heather.


	2. iAm A Wet Painter

iWanna Be Famous, an iCarly and Total Drama Island Crossover Fanfic

Chapter 2: The First Challenge

Owen: Guessed who he is? Oh yeah. He's DISJT. To find out his name, replace each letter with the letter of the alphabet that comes before it.

Wow.

Mandy's POV  
Man, I can't believe I'm appearing on TV. It's just like iCarly, except that the whole world know what you do, think, feel and…  
*After seeing that her life will appear to the entire world, she passed out. Chef picked up her and took her out.

Freddie's POV  
So, this is the island? I can stay here for as much as long as I want. Because I want that prize!

Chris' POV  
I don't know why they sent me here! I was supposed to be the host, not a contestant! I HATE YOU, PerXD!

Mrs. Briggs' POV  
Can someone tell me why I am here? And full of kids? Then I want to be voted off first!

Owen: It's time for team separator and the first challenge! Meet me at the campfire!

There, Owen explained the teams. There were The Screaming Bass and The Killer Gophers.

Owen: The Screaming Bass!

Josh  
Chris  
Mrs. Benson  
Ned  
Gibby  
Carly  
Meagan  
Mrs. Briggs  
Moze  
Suzie

And, The Killer Gophers!

Sam  
Drake  
Cookie  
Spencer  
Freddie  
Germy  
Principal Franklin  
Nevel  
Mandy  
Mindy

At the campfire, Owen explained the first challenge.

Go into the woods

Hunt for the paintbrushes

Come back here

Get the ink and the paint screen

Paint something

Owen: Now guys, you know what to do! There are two paintbrushes, one for each team! NOW GET AWAY AND RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Everyone ran away.

Chef: What? It even scared me!

Owen: I just did what the card said. This PerXD is just to strange. Why not revealing himself? This is just too strange. Who do you think he is?

Chef: I don't know.

***

The Screaming Bass elected Meagan their leader, because they knew that she was. The only one that didn't want her was Mrs. Briggs. She thought that they needed a "responsible adult" to be the leader.

***

Sam obligated the Killer Gophers so that they accept her as the leader.

***

Meagan had the idea to separate, in pairs, so they could find the paintbrushes faster. Finding a paintbrush inside a forest sure isn't the easiest thing in the world.

***

Jeremy: *Atcham* Look! There's a *Atcham* Paintbrush *Atcham*

Spencer: It's red. It's from the other team. Our team's color is green. Let it there.

Sam: No! Let's throw it in the lake so they never find it.

Principal: But it will be against the rules!

Sam: Exactly!

Principal Franklin's POV  
I felt so dirty…

***

Moze and Suzie were a pair. They were arguing and chatting at the same time, when they stopped before a small lake. They could see the red paintbrush in it.

Suzie: You are going to get it.

Moze: No. You are going.

"No! It's you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

Chris: OK, I'm going!

Chris appeared with Carly. He entered the lake, got the red paintbrush and warned up the rest of the team. They couldn't find Meagan and Gibby however, they weren't near.

The team got back to Owen and Chef. They said, however, that the entire team must be here before he gave the screen. Meagan and Gibby where nowhere to be found.

***

Drake was not paying attention to what Sam was saying. He was looking at the forest, when he saw a glimpse of a person.

Drake, thinking: There must be the other team. I'll see.

When he got there, he saw Meagan and Gibby… Kissing! He then passed out. After he was unconscious (Meagan was not aware of his presence), Meagan slapped Gibby's face.

Meagan: Why did you do that?!?!?!

Gibby: I thought you were pretty!

Meagan: If you think someone is pretty, I don't think that you should go right kissing her!

Meagan's POV  
That was the worst kiss of my life! I'll vote that Gibby off as soon as possible!

Meagan ran away, with Gibby behind. They met with the rest of the team at the campfire. Owen gave then ink and one very large screen. Not long after, the other team arrived with the other paintbrush.

Sam: What? But I threw that in the lake! How could they find it?

Wet Chris: You were the one that threw that brush in the lake? I'm going to kill you!

Then Chris tried to hug Sam. You know why.

Owen only gave the paintbrush only after Drake appeared, still half-unconscious.

The Screaming Bass were painting Chris against themselves because he ordered everyone to. He said that he "liked himself".

The Killer Gophers were painting Sonic The Hedgehog. It's because Sam owed $100 to Freddie. And she let his choose what to paint.

After hours, both paintings were ready. Sonic's painting was perfect, but Chris's painting was terrible.

Owen: Now, let's see those paintings. Gophers, this painting is really cool! I like Sonic.  
But… what is it, Bass?

Chris: It's… me…

Owen: Really? It's terrible. It's not you. It's abstract art.  
So, The Bass got one point for bringing the brush, so did the Gophers for making a good painting. It's a draw! It's time for untie.  
The first team that reproduces their painting using wood wins! It must be perfect!

At the end, the Screaming Bass made a perfect… Pile of colored wood. The Gophers made an almost real Sonic, thanks to Spencer.

Owen: Sooooooo… The Screaming Bass won!

Everyone: What?!

Owen: Each team had to make an exact wood copy of the painting. The Bass' was flatter than the Gophers'.

Everyone realized that, when he meant an exact copy, it means it must be like another painting. Not a 3D version of it. So it was one for the Gophers, two for the Bass. It's time to the elimination ceremony.

Owen handled 10 marshmallows.

Drake: But we're 10! It's one for each of us!

Owen: That's why the first one is mine.

Drake.  
Spencer.  
Germy.  
Nevel.  
Sam.  
Cookie.  
Mandy.  
Freddie.

There were Mindy and Principal Franklin. Both did nothing to help the team. One marshmallow. Two contestants.

Find out who will be eliminated next on Total… Drama… Island!

PS: The last marshmallow went to Mindy.

PS2: Did you though that I would only tell you on the next chapter? Oh my.


	3. iHunt for Cards

iWanna Be Famous, an iCarly and Total Drama Island Crossover Fanfic

Chapter 3: iHunt for Cards

Team and Contestant Recap:

The Screaming Bass

Josh  
Chris  
Mrs. Benson  
Ned  
Gibby  
Carly  
Meagan  
Mrs. Briggs  
Moze  
Suzie

The Killer Gophers

Sam  
Drake  
Cookie  
Spencer  
Freddie  
Jeremy  
Principal Franklin - ELIMINATED  
Nevel  
Mandy  
Mindy

Owen: WAKE UP, SLEEPING UGLIES!! DO IT RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Chef: Could you stop doing that?

Owen: The card sometimes tell me very strange things. It's made by PerXD, anyway.

Contestants: What are we going to do today?

Owen: We're going to have a card hunter game! Each person gets a card, and must find it's pair. Each card has a relation to one of the challenges of the First Season. NOW COME AND GET THOSE *** CARDS!  
Each one picks a card, it has a tip of where it's pair is. The first one to come wins, the last one loses! Now get going!

Each contestant got a card.

Ned: Tyler and chicken  
Sam: LeShawna and bear  
Suzie: Harold and paper  
Mrs. Benson: Lindsay and frog  
Freddie: Eva and Duncan  
Chris: Ezekiel and cliff  
Mindy: Izzy and bike  
Josh: Noah and ball  
Carly: LeShawna and bottle  
Mandy: Izzy and electric eel  
Jeremy: Gwen and pineapple  
Nevel: Geoff and pirate  
Cookie: DJ and snake  
Spencer: Deck Card (Hearth Queen)  
Drake: Owen and Hearth  
Gibby: Katie and bear  
Moze: Bridgette upside-down  
Meagan: The card said "Audrey and Hugo"

Mrs. Briggs did not even read, she threw the paper away.

Owen: Bet you watch the first season!

Marissa: I didn't!

Owen: So, you're going to lose!

Moze: What does this means? Upside-down? Bridgette?

Meagan: My mother's name is Audrey!

Spencer: A deck card? What am I supposed to do with the Hearth Queen?

Freddie figured out where his card is, but he could not tell his mom, because she would make he lose. Chris knew that he had to jump off the cliff from the first challenge of the first season. He paid Sam and she did it for him .

Suzie was the first one to come back with her card, because Ned helped her. He went to the cabin, and looked around for it, and found it at the place where Courtney used to sleep. It's because Harold was the one that switched the papers in the day he was going to be voted off, making Courtney go.

Ned had to get his one inside the docked boat of losers. However, if he enters the boat, he won't go back! Getting the card that was sitting in plain view in the boat wasn't easy.

Carly had her card glued into a shark, but she decided to simply ask then. They said no, but she told then that she knew Justin, and could call him if they wanted. So the sharks simply gave the card to Carly.

Sam's card was in the water, under the dock of shame, but she didn't knew because she couldn't remember that LeShawna had to compete with a bear in the water in one episode.

Mandy ran to the "torture area. Chef was there and told her that, by letting him put the electric eels in her face, he would give her the card. So she did, she liked, and got her card.

Ned got his card using a fishing rod and gum, so he helped Spencer find out that "Hearth Queen" meant Heather (What about Heather tricking Lindsay and Beth by telling then she likes then). Spencer decided to make a statue of Heather, forgetting the card. When it was done, the sharks liked it so much that they gave the card to him.

After looking everywhere, Sam found her card underwater and got it.

Moze remembered that, in the talent show, Bridgette was going to walk upside-down. She went there and got her card.

Drake realized his card meant something about Izzy. As soon as he said the word "Izzy", Izzy appeared flying in chef's plane and delivered Drake's card by parachute.  
Drake: What was that?

Nevel remembered that, in the episode where Chris got dressed as a pirate, Geoff had to jump into the toilet to get his key. Nevel found his card inside the toilet, and he paid Sam to get it for him .

Mandy found a card in the kitchen, when she went there to have a drink. It was actually Mrs. Briggs' card, so she gave it to her.

Meagan was still wondering what "Audrey and Hugo" meant. Nobody knew.  
Two years later, the show started being show in France. As soon as the French people saw her card, they immediately guessed what it meant. I'll tell you later.

Jeremy found his card inside the freezer, it was inside the pineapple, but he had an allergy to pineapple. Even this way, he got it and then he stayed with a red face for the rest of the day.

Josh found his card in the dodgebrawl room, but there were automatic ball-throwing machines shooting balls really fast! They were ricocheting through the hall, and Josh could not hit then. So he just got a ball that was on the ground and threw in the "off" button of the machines. Card on hand.

Freddie: I must get the card from sasquatchawawanakwahakahawkanawmakawha… Well, anyway, I can't let my mom see me or I'll lose this.

Mrs. Benson already got her card from the swamp, so she went on a hunt for Freddie. She found him with sasqwatchawananakwnamukanwna (STOP!) and she prohibited him from getting his card. The monster then ate Freddie's card.

Gibby had to find his card inside the bear's cave. Meagan was there, looking for hints on "Audrey and Hugo", and she unintentionally helped Gibby get his card. He kissed her AGAIN. Drake saw it AGAIN and passed out AGAIN. This time, Meagan just ran away.

Mindy asked Chef for any hints. As soon as she said "Chef, can you…" he gave her the card. Maybe it's because he didn't want for her to mess up with his cabin, where the card was.

Cookie found his card with a rabbit in the woods. It was DJ's rabbit's brother's.

Now, everyone had found his card, all except Meagan, which didn't knew what "Audrey and Hugo" meant, and Freddie, which's card was eaten.

Freddie: Now, because of you, I'm going to be voted off!  
Mrs. Benson: But, Freddie, I just wanted your security!  
Freddie: I hate this security thing. Why do you mess up so much with me?! I'm almost fourteen! I am almost and adult!  
Mrs. Benson: But, I…

There were no words in her mouth.

Two days have passed. The challenge will only end after Meagan finds the last card. Freddie's card didn't count anymore.

Izzy appeared appeared on the boat of losers. She was speaking Spanish.

Izzy : Hola, mi gente! Quería hablar que quiero ayudar Meagan.  
*Hello, guys! I wanted to say that I want to help Meagan.

Everyone (Not understanding what she said): What did you say?

Spencer: She said that she wants to help Meagan.

Carly: Do you speak Spanish?

Spencer: Why not?

Izzy and Spencer were talking in Spanish.

Spencer: She said that Courtney's name in French is Audrey and Duncan's Hugo.

Nevel: If they are French names, why is she speaking Spanish? This is mixing up languages.

Spencer: I don't know. Izzy is crazy.

Izzy: Meu name es Édith!  
* My name is Édith!

Nevel: She spoke Portuguese, English, Spanish and French!

Owen: Wait a minute, guys. I remember saying that, when someone comes to the island, he can't com back until voted off.

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Owen: Izzy's…

Izzy: Eu said que my nombre é Édith!  
* I said that my name is Édith!

(Author's note: Édith is Izzy's name in France)

Everyone: STOP!

Owen: Okay, my girlfriend's going to the Killer Gophers.

Édith: Yo não am su girlfriend. Izzy es.  
*I'm not your girlfriend. Izzy is.

Nevel: Why does SHE had to come? I like Heather!

Carly: You… Like… Heather? Anyway, Izzy

Édith: ÉDITH!

Carly: OK! Édith being here isn't such a bad thing.

Freddie: Of course it is!

Meagan: So, it's something related to Courtney and Duncan. I…

Édith: Okay, here's your card. I just came here to give you the hint, but if you want it…

Everyone: You spoke normally!

Édith: Verdade? Poxa, eu não devia fazer isso! Eu nem sabia que eu sabia falar português...  
*Really? Wow, I didn't wanted to do that! I didn't knew that I know how to speak Portuguese...

Everyone: Stop doing that!

Now that Izzy, I mean, Édith, came to the island, she won't be able to go back until she is voted off. That means she's going to stay for iWanna be Famous!  
Meagan had Izzy to solve her riddle, so she was the last one to find her card. She won unimmunity, meaning that she already got 3 votes for nothing.  
The first and last persons to find the card were both Screaming Bass, so it's a draw. However, Izzy came today, and a person cannot be voted off very soon if he came today. That means Izzy won immunity for her team, and she didn't even have a card.

Owen: The Screaming Bass lost, but Suzie has solo immunity. Time to vote someone off!

Chris' POV  
The way Freddie's mom acts makes me jealous! I was supposed to act like that!

Ned's POV  
I hate parent interferection.

Carly's POV  
Have I told you how much I hate Freddie's mom sometimes?

Meagan's POV  
I can't believe that Izzy won immunity! She didn't even have a card for a start! And the Killer Gophers got a new member a challenge after they got a person out! Anyway, I vote for Mrs. Benson.  
Cameraman: Didn't you say that you would vote off Gibby?  
I said? Really?

Suzie's POV  
I really like Ned! Can I unvote him?

Moze's POV  
I vote for myself.

Gibby's POV  
Mrs. Briggs is scary!

Mrs. Benson's POV  
I'm sorry hon, but I have to vote you out. This place is very dangerous! You must go away!

From here, I'll put a * before Izzy talks, so everybody know that she's speaking Izzyese (her own language) and not English. We will understand, but the others won't.

Izzy's POV  
*May I vote?  
Cameraman: ?

Owen: You cast your votes, time for someone to go out on the boat of losers!  
The first marshmellow goes to… Suzie!  
The next one goes to Josh.  
Chris.  
Ned.  
Carly.  
Francine.  
She: It's Briggs for you!  
Freddie.  
Moze.

There were two marshmellows, and three campers. Meagan got unymmunty, but she didn't got any other votes.  
Meagan!  
Gibby and Mr. Benson were the last.

Owen: And the last marshmallow this night goes to… Gibby! Sorry Benson, but you're going out.

Freddie: Cool!

Mrs. Benson: But I can't go out! Who's going to take care of Freddie?

Ned: I said I hate parent interferection!

Moze: I want to go!

Owen: I said that you can't go until legally voted off!

What will happen with Izzy? Will Moze stop voting on herself? Find out next on Total… Drama… iSland!


	4. iAm Outta Here

iWanna Be Famous, an iCarly and Total Drama Island Crossover Fanfic

Chapter 4: iAm Outta Here!

Team and Contestant Recap:

The Screaming Bass

Josh  
Chris  
Mrs. Benson - ELIMINATED  
Ned  
Gibby  
Carly  
Meagan  
Mrs. Briggs  
Moze  
Suzie

The Killer Gophers

Sam  
Drake  
Cookie  
Spencer  
Freddie  
Jeremy  
Principal Franklin - ELIMINATED  
Nevel  
Mandy  
Mindy

Everyone just awake, and they were heading for the main hall, where, instead of Chef's junk food, they found a delicious table full of food everyone would like eating.

Owen: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUTTA HERE NOW! WHO TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP?!?!

Sam: The Sun!

Owen: Forget about the Sun! GO BACK TO YOUR CABINS!

Sam kicked Owen's face, and took all the food for her. She got a small piece of cake, so small that an ant would think it's too small, and gave it to the rest of her team.

Drake: Do you really expect us to see you eating all these food while we have to divide a small piece of cake?

Sam: YES! NOW DO WHAT OWEN SAID!

Everyone got back to their cabins. Two hours later, Owen woke up everyone. Clearly, he was having all that food for him and Chef.

Owen: Today's challenge is very simple, but first, meet some of my friends!

He show then a lot of robots.

Owen: This is my friend, KiKi!

He pointed to an orange small monkey robot.

.

He got a bomb out of nowhere and threw it in Sam's face. It exploded, and Sam became black.

Sam: I think you shouldn't have done that!

She punched the robot, which, surprisingly, disappeared out of nowhere, leaving a small blue bird behind.

Sam: What was that?

Owen: Forget about it. Chef, bring another KiKi!

Chef came with another orange monkey. He pressed the on button behind him.

Owen: This is another friend of mine, Rhino!

He pointed to a small blue bot.

.

He charged at Moze and threw her 20 foot away.

Owen: This is the… Spinner!

There was a small blue ball, flying with a saw-thing in his head, that was the only part of his body.

He touched Ned and electrified him.

.

He pointed to the Sweep, BoaBoa and Leon.

Sweep: .

BoaBoa: .

Leon: .

The sweep strangulated Gibby, the BoaBoa set Carly on fire and the Leon took Mrs. Briggs to a very wild ride. After she came back, Owen presented the IceBall!

.

It froze Freddie into a cube of ice, before the Monkey Police, which was a KiKi in a floating car, rammed him.

.

Owen: These are the Twins! Unidus and Gola!

Gola was able to flame Drake, before the ran away with Unidus punching him.

.

.

Lastly, the Keeper and the Beat.

.

.

The Keeper launched Izzy up the sky. She landed right on top of BoaBoa. It surprised her, causing her to take the Monkey Police of his hovercraft. She drove it to a place far away, making a turn around the island and crashing into the Kiki, making another blue bird getting out of it. Again, Chef bring another one.

Freddie: I recognize every one of those! They are just enemies from Sonic Adventure!

Owen: Exactly! This challenge was sent here not by PerXD, but by a super-ultra fan of TDI, Eggman!

Freddie: What?

Owen: Oh yeah! He loves watching TDI, so he sent us a challenge. We had to accept it! He even set us a whole set of robots!

Freddie: What is the challenge?

See those twelve small islands, not far away from here? They are numbered from 1 to 12. One robot is going to each one, and you won't know what is going where. Each one picks up a paper with a number, and each one must go to that island. Chef, with a boat, is going to keep circling then. The one that stays the most in his island, with the robot, without running to Chef's boat, wins!

Freddie's POV  
This is so pathetic. I've deal with all those robots before, and I can deal with each one of then now!

Sam's POV  
I know that you robots are listening. If one of you TRIES to get close to me, you'll see!

Josh's POV  
I'm sure that these robots are no match for me!

Mindy's POV  
Really?

Josh's POV  
How were you listening?

Mindy's POV  
I have my tricks. And how were you listening?

Josh's POV  
I also have my tricks.

Owen: The Screaming Bass are taking these papers. Depending on the number, you'll go to a different island. The Screaming Bass will go to island numbers one to six, where they can take the BoaBoa, Gola, Police Monkey, Kiki, or Keeper. The Killer Gophers may take numbers seven to twelve, where they can confront the Spinner, Rhino, Sweeper, Leon, Beat, IceBall or Unidus.

Chris' POV  
No way I'm taking that Keeper! It haunts me!

Izzy's POV

*I bet I take that Leon! It's such a cute name! And, also, did you knew that I spent three days in the Egg Carrier without anyone noticing me? Serious!

Owen: There are 11 robots, and nineteen campers. Five of the islands will have two people, one will have three and six will have one. Good luck!

Drake: I bet I take the Leon with Suzie! She's so beautiful!  
Suzie: I'm from the other team!  
Drake: And what's the problem with it?  
Suzie: The problem is that you can only go with people from your team.  
Freddie: And you have a big chance of going alone. Or, you could try going with Izzy, Sam, Mandy or Mindy. They are the only girls on our team.  
Drake: What?  
Mandy: Can I stay with Carly?

Owen: Now, TAKE YOUR STUPID PAPER INSIDE THIS STUPID HAT OR I'M PUTTING YOU IN HOT SHELTER FOR A WEEK! WITHOUT FOOD!

Josh found out he got island one. He went there in the boat, and found Meagan awaiting for him.

Josh: Meagan! What a coincidence!  
Meagan: Wow! In a week at this island, you are the first person to not to think that I'm Carly!  
Josh: That's because you are unique.  
Meagan (with a special smile in her face): I know.

This was the only island with three people, however. Carly also took island one.

***Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide – OWN SECTION***  
Written by Ned

Talking about camping? What about the new section of the Guide? Anyway, if you ever went to a field trip on an island and it ends up being a reality show, look at these tips:  
First, NEVER go to the communal bathroom unless it's a confessionary. Also, NEVER go in a pair with someone you hate, like me. Third, be aware of animals that you don't know where they are from, as they can hurt you, and be aware of strange floating robots that can take out their heads and charge at you. Like the Keeper.

***Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide – OWN SECTION END***

A Keeper was awaiting there when Chris and Ned arrived in island two. Chris was put in a field of super-strong gravity that made his hair go down. Then HE charged at the Keeper, instead of it charging at him.

Gibby and Mrs. Briggs were put together in island three with a Gola. It flamed Mrs. Briggs and she ran back to Chef's boat before the challenge even started.

Moze got island four alone. There, there was a KiKi in a car.

Police Monkey: Stop! Being in an island is infringement of the law! Show your pedestrian license, or you'll get an assessment, I mean, unimunnity!

(Author's note: It's assessment, right? You know, when you go against the traffic laws. Correct me if I'm wrong)

Moze: Really? So, I have to go back to the continent?

Police Monkey: No! I promised PerXD high ratings! It's $100!

Moze: I didn't bring any money!

Police Monkey: It's $200!

Moze: I'm not paying this!

Police Monkey: Yes, you are! It's already $1 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 now!

Moze: Are you Izzy, I mean, crazy?

Izzy takes out the monkey mask.

Izzy: *How did you know it?

Moze: GO TO YOUR ISLAND!

Izzy:*Okay, I'm going. I wish I also took island four too, but I got island ten alone…

Chef and Moze: ?

Chef: The real Police Monkey is arriving.

Moze: Can you take me out? I'm already scared!

Chef: Yes!

Chef took Moze away, and took Izzy to her island.

Owen, on the megaphone: OKAY GUYS! EVERYONE HEAD BACK TO CHEF'S BOAT! THE CHALLENGE WAS CANCELED!

Izzy: *No!

Chef: Stop doing that!

Everyone went back to the camp. There, Owen was holding Ned's guide, and Freddie's camera.

Owen: Guys, don't you remember? It's Thursday! And there are already 8 p.m.

Freddie: It's time for today's iCarly!

Owen: So, grab your camera, and do what you know how to! This will be the first iCarly on TV!

Freddie: You canceled the challenge just for iCarly?

Owen: Nope. All of iCarly's ratings and views will be transported to Total Drama Island. This means that this will be the iCarly webisode with the less views from history! Zero! But don't worry. If you win, the views will be passed to iCarly. And you'll all do the challenge tomorrow.

***iCarly – OWN SECTION***  
Made by the iCarly cast!

"In five, four three, two…"

"Hi, I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And we're… Your Fairly Godparents!"

"Just kidding."

"We have a very special iCarly today."

"Carly, do you know where we are?"

"I don't know. Do you do, Sam?"

"Yes!"

*Press button*

*EARTHQUAKE*

"Sam, what was that?!?!"

"I don't know!"

Owen: We are with your computer, Freddie! Just used some explosives underground to make more action!

"Stop!"

*Stops

"Sam, throw that controller away."

"Don't have to say!"

Later...

"And, we have a very special person in iCarly today! The only person that does not speaks any language, Izzy!"

"*Hi everybody! It's so cool to be here in iCarly, I…"

"SPEAK… IN.. ENGLISH!!!"

"*I can't speak English."

"You were speaking a few months ago."

"*It's because I had unenglish classes."

"Someone here has a dictionary…?"

"Ned: I have a guide. Does it help?"

"Nope" "Of course not."

Later…

"Our next person to come here in iCarly is… Chris!"

"Hi Chris! Hey, how does it fells to be hated by everyone?"

"I am hated by everyone?"

"Of course yes! Even Sonic the Hedgehog hates you."

"How do you know that?"

"What about Total Sonic Island?"

"Huh?"

"You know, that fic StarVix made... It was really great. And Total Sonic Action is already in chapter six!"

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"Don't you read ?"

"What is it?"

Breaking the fourth wall:  
"Do you think that we should tell him?"  
"Nope."

***iCarly – OWN SECTION END***

The end of this challenge will be in the next chapter. Bye!

PS: Check out Total Sonic Island, or Action, if you haven't. It's made by StarVix, I really like it! Total Drama Island + Sonic the Hedgehog Crossovers.


	5. iMissed It

iWanna Be Famous, an iCarly and Total Drama Island Crossover Fanfic

Chapter 5: iMissed It

Team and Contestant Recap:

The Screaming Bass

Josh  
Chris  
Ned  
Gibby  
Carly  
Meagan  
Mrs. Briggs  
Moze  
Suzie  
Mrs. Benson - ELIMINATED 2nd

The Killer Gophers

Sam  
Drake  
Cookie  
Spencer  
Freddie  
Jeremy  
Nevel  
Mandy  
Mindy  
Izzy  
Principal Franklin - ELIMINATED 1st

The next day, Sam, unlike the other days, was the first one to wake up. Everyone was sleeeping a lot because of staying in the campfire until one in the morning, eating marshmallows. She went to the kitchen at 6:00 A.M., while Chef was having a delicious breakfast with Chris, even though he wasn't the host anymore. When Sam entered the launchroom, sleepy, both of then put away the food.

Chris: Sam! What are you doing here so soon?

Sam: Soon? But the alarm clock was proggramed to ring now...

Chef: When everyone let the luggage for inspecition at the first day, I remember that there wasn't any alarm clock in your backpack.

Sam: WHAT? SO I'm not late for school?

Chris: We're in the middle of the Summer.

Sam: What time is it?

Chris: 6:10 A.M.

Sam: WHAT?! WHAT WAS THAT ALARM CLOCK?

At that time, Mindy just came into the mess hall.

Sam: SO, YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SET UP THAT ALARM CLOCK TO SIX A'AM?!

Mindy: Yes, what's the problem?

Sam: The... Uh, I'm tired to discuss now. Chef, give me some ham.

Chef: Amphibian or reptile?

Sam: ?

Chris: Frog or lizard?

Sam: Is it any kind of ham?

Chef: Yes.

Sam: One of each.

The other campers woke up with Owen's megaphone, almost midday.

Owen: For today's challenge, we'll have bow and arrow, swimming, and apple eating contest!

Moze: At least, a little more normal.

She said that before seeing some cannons behind Owen.

Owen: Oh no, hese cannons are old.

Ned: So we'll swim while trying to hit targets with bow and arrows. The targets will make apples fall over us, and we must eat then.

Moze: WHAT?!

Owen: No, you won't do that. But, hey, isn't it cool? Maybe we could use it for a further challenge!

Ned: NO! Forget what I just said. Keep up with the bows, arrows, apples and waters.

Moze: Water has no plural...

Ned: Anyway.

Owen: Each team will chose two teammates for the first challenge.

The Bass chose Meagan and Carly, and the Gophers had Spencer and Freddie.

Owen: Now, one of you will be the bow, and the other will be the arrow!

"HE is going to be the arrow!"

"No, YOU!"

"No, YOU!"

"No, YOU!"

"No, YOU!"

Owen: MEAGAN AND SPENCER WILL BE BOWS, AND CARLY AND FREDDIE WILL BE ARROWS! NOW STOP SHOUTING!

Chef brought the cannons they saw earlier.

Carly: Didn't you say that those cannons were old?

Owen: Really? Well, I said "Some candles are old", not "These cannons are old". Oh my.

Chef got Carly and Freddie into two cannons.

Owen: Now, the bow will shoot the arrow in the targets, at the other side of this small river. You can see, the wall behind the targets is spike-filled and the lake is jellyfish-filled. Bet you don't miss your targets! They are made of a cushion that will bounce you safe, back here.

FIRST TRY!

3...

2...

1...

SHOOT!

Spencer: Wait! I didn't aim!...

Too late: Freddie was launched far from the targets. So far that he didn't fall in the river, neither in the wall. He flew **over** it.

Carly was pointed directly at the target, but Jeremy sneezed into Meagan and Carly ws launched into the wall. She hit it and fell in the jellyfish lake.

Owen: The Killer Gophers won! At least, I think so...

He was looking at Freddie.

Owen: Freddie didn't hit the target, but he got less hurt than Carly. Victory of the Killer Gophers! For now.

The next challenge is the good old swimming contest. Four from each team, you can't do this one if you did the other one. First place will win 7 points, second 6, third 5, fourth 4, fifth1 3, sixth 2, seventh 1 and eight, zero.

The Killer Gophers chose Sam, Drake, Mindy and Izzy for this part, while The Bass chose Chris, Ned, Moze and Suzie.

Owen: Now, there is the river you'll swim!

Owen pointed to the jellyfish-infested river, while Chef was putting a truck of salt in the water to get rid of PART of the jellyfishes.

The eight "athletes" got in position.

Owen: Ready... Set... SNOW!

Everyone but Sam jumped in the water.

Sam: What? He said SNOW?

Spencer: Forget about it! Jump, Sam!

Izzy, with a crazy but fast swim, was in lead. She was NOT bothering to dodge the jellyfishes. In fact, she was TRYING to hit then.

Thoughts:

Drake: I'll stay behind Izzy. She's from my team and she's helping me a lot.

Sam: I wounder if jellyfish tastes good...

Izzy: This is so good! When I get back home, I'll buy a jellyfish!

Ned: I might not be good at sports, but being in third is not that bad.

Owen: SNOW!

At that moment, the water became insanely cold and some blocks of ice were floating in the water. Chris jumped out and ran into the ocean. You know, that place that used tohave sharks. At the finish line, the jellyfishes stopped appearing. Right behind the poorly-made finish line, there was Justin! PerXD invited him to be in this challenge.

The boys were not paying attention to him and Drake won in first place. Followed by Ned, Mindy, Moze, Suzie, then Izzy and lastly Sam.

Owen: The Screaming Bass got a LOT of points more than the Killer Gophers! They win this time! Too! Plus, the apple eating contest woths 2 points for today. Gophers, you can still get a tie if you try.

Gophers: Oh yes!

Owen: Tonight, the elimination round will take place BEFORE the apple-eating contest.

Everyone: How?

Owen: Each team is voting one of his own out. After the challenge, the losing team sends this person home, and the winning team sends this person to the other team. Remember: If the Bass win, they will decrease the number even further.

At the campfire, after all the votes have been cast, Owen took some apples and, using a rope, he put then just over the fire.

Owen: Now, the campers from each team that didn't do anything yet will try to eat the most apples as possible, and you can't touch then. Good luck!

From the Screaming Bass, Gibby, Mrs. Briggs, Josh and Carly (subistitute camper) were the ones. For the Killer Gophers, Cookie, Jeremy, Nevel and Mandy.

They started jumping over the fire while trying to not to hit the fire, wich was lower so less people get burnt. Time passed, new appleswere being added, and Jeremy sneezed into an apple into Nevel's mouth.

Owen: Victory of the Killer Gophers... Again! Gophers, the person you voted will go to the Bass team, and, Gophers, you'll send someone home today!  
Today, a marshmallow will represent you in the island and a redcandy will represent you in that team.  
When I call your name, come here and pick up both a candy and a marshmallow, unless you don't want to...

At the end, Chris, Mrs. Briggs and Izzy saw only **one **marshmallow left, plus no candies.

Owen: The next person that comes here will get the last marshmallow and switch team. Everyone know who I'll call. Winner of Team Immunity, Izzy!

Chris: But... what about me? There are no marshmallows or candies left!

Owen: Sorry Dude, but no marshmallow at a campfire, no stay at na ilsand-are.

Mrs. Briggs: This means that we both are voted off?

Owen: Exactly.

Chris: Noooo!

Mrs. Briggs: Finally.

The boat of losers came, taking both of the two lost campers here.


	6. iVs Myself

iWanna Be Famous, an iCarly and Total Drama Island Crossover Fanfic

Chapter 6: iVs. Myself

Team and Contestant Recap:

The Screaming Bass

Josh  
Ned  
Gibby  
Carly  
Meagan  
Moze  
Suzie  
Izzy  
Mrs. Benson – ELIMINATED 2nd  
Mrs. Briggs – ELIMINATED 3rd  
Chris – ELIMINATED 3rd too

The Killer Gophers

Sam  
Drake  
Cookie  
Spencer  
Freddie  
Jeremy  
Nevel  
Mandy  
Mindy  
Principal Franklin – ELIMINATED 1st

Owen: Wake up, guys! It's time for today's challenge!

Someone: Already? But it's 4 am in the morning!

Owen: That's the point of today's challenge! Today, we're not going to have any team separation! It's each one by yourself. The teams will form back together on the next challenge.

Drake: Great! I'll finally be able to do something alone!

Owen: We're going to have two challenges today! One for the boys, and one for the girls. Only one person from each challenge will get immunity.

Someone: So, what are they?

Owen: Girls, you stay here! It's where your challenge's going to be. The boys, come with me!

Every boy followed Owen into the woods. He took then to a very large wooden house. Inside, it was completely dark, but there was nothing in it.

Owen: The one that stays the more inside wins!

Someone: Only that?

Owen: Nope. You also have to take out your clothes!

Someone: What?! I'm going to appear naked for the whole world?

Drake: Cool!

Everyone looked at him.

Drake: I mean, what?!

Owen: Don't worry! I swear that no one will see the "private area". If someone does, then you can kill me. Each one will take out your clothes here and enter the house. The one that stay there for longer wins!

Drake: Okay.

Nevel: I don't mind being naked if I win that prize! But… I have to stay near that Germy guy?

Jeremy: *Atcham!* I'm not *Atcham!* Germy. *Atcham!* I'm Jere *Atcham!* my! *Atcham!*

Owen: Just take out the clothes and enter the house. Chef will stay here, being the temporary host for your challenge. I'll go and meet the girls.

Drake: Their challenge involve taking out the clothes?

Owen: No!

Drake: Ah, man!

Each guy took out his clothes while the camera guys were careful to only show their heads. Owen went back to the dock.

Owen: Hear, girls! You challenge was going to be the same as the boys, but we decided to not to make you naked. Go back to your cabins, and switch to your bathing clothes.

Moze: I didn't bring any bath clothes! And it's 4 am! The water must be super cold!

Owen: I can't do anything about that. You'll have to enter the water this way, or your team will probably take you out.

Moze: So I prefer going out! I give up this challenge! You can vote me off! I'm wanting that since the start!

Owen: So, it's unimunnity for Moze!

Moze: Great! I want to go out.

Someone: What is our challenge?

Owen: You have to got underwater. The one that stays underwater for the most wins!

The girls jumped into the water. Sam, Suzie and Mandy got out a few seconds after, when they couldn't hold the breath anymore. Then they noted that all the other girls were using bamboo or leaves to breathe underwater.

Sam: That's so unfair!

Owen: No, it isn't. No-one said that you could not use anything to breath.

Five hours passed. Also, Chef told the boys that there is a camera pointed right at the door, and their clothes were about 30 foot away. Great.

Mindy did not handle the cold for long enough, so did Carly and Izzy.

Nevel wasn't able to handle Jeremy for much, and, in an incredible coincidence, the battery of the camera failed as soon as he got out. However, Josh was pushed out while the camera was 100% working. And you know what happened. Also, Meagan won the underwater competition and got Immunity. Jeremy, Spencer and Cookie made a small one-time alliance, positioned themselves in a specific way and ran though the door. At the end, there were only Drake, Freddie, and Ned inside. About the naked guys, it was all censored, since the airings of the show only appears on TV 2 minutes after the real thing happened. It's enough time to do any needed modifications. No-one knew about that, otherwise the wooden house would be clean a lot early.

24 Hours Passed. The three guys were still naked in the house. The only thing they ate was non-cooked fish. That's what Chef gave to then. Also, Drake actually wanted to appear naked on TV. He just didn't knew about the censors, and he wanted to get immunity. Ned needed to get fresh air, so he ran off. Chef decided to tell Drake and Freddie about the censoring, which made Freddie get out the same second. Drake asked if they could remove the censoring for himself (!) and he got out. Chef made a phone call, and then he said yes. So Drake appeared naked. Without censoring.

***

Flash-forward Start  
Note: Flash-forward is a flashback that shows the future instead of the past.

It shows Drake in his house, getting phone calls from millions of TDI fans. 99% of then were moms that were mad because his children saw a naked guy on TV.  
Drake asked himself about the others that also appeared naked, and also about Owen in the first season, where he appeared naked various times. And he realized that there were no mad moms because of the censors.

Flash-forward End

***

At the campfire elimination, Meagan and Drake had immunity.

Owen:

Josh.  
Ned.  
Gibby.  
Carly.  
Mindy.  
Meagan.  
Suzie.  
Izzy.  
Sam.  
Drake.  
Cookie.  
Spencer.  
Freddie.  
Mandy.

Nevel and Moze were the only ones left.

Owen: And the last marshmallow this night goes to… Moze!

Moze: What?! I though that I got utimutynni!

Owen: It's unimmunity. And Nevel got even more votes than you.

Nevel: But I don't want to go! I almost appeared naked in front of the whole world! There were people farting in there!

Owen: Sorry, but you have to go.

Chef picked up Nevel and threw him in the boat. He went to the pilot's place.

Pilot: Ah, what a pretty, cute kid!

Nevel: I'm not a pretty, cute kid! *kicks*

The pilot passes out. Nevel took control of the boat and went back to the island. He then simply kicked Moze in the face, and threw her in the boat. Then he got Sam's shoe and threw in the pilot's area. He woke up, and threw the shoe away. Moze passed out and the pilot went away with the wrong person.

Sam: Hey, that's my best shoe!

Nevel: You should thank me for throwing away that atomic bomb!

The two started fighting. Freddie kicked then and then both felt in the sea.

Sam: Why did you do this?

Freddie: Because I hate when a perso… *Sam passes out*

Nevel: Why did she pass… *passes out*

There was a jellyfish right next to then. It looked like in blinked to Freddie (!) then got away.

Freddie's POV  
Did that jellyfish just... No, it was just my imagination.

Meagan's POV  
There was a jellyfish there! And it blinked to Freddie!

Jellyfish's POV  
I finally got it!

Owen: Did Moze really went away? There was really a talking jellyfish there? Will I host this season, completely? Likely not! Find out next on Total... Drama... Island!


	7. iAm So Not Doing This

So guys, I'm back after a LOOOONG hiatus. I got really bored so I saw in my favorites, remembered how I was having good times here, so, next chapter!  
Also, sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors I may do, English is not my main language, while I can chat well I can't write stories with different times and persons, and all that grammatical stuff. By the way, I had to re-read my own fanfic to remember how things were going.

Owen: We're back with more Total Drama Island!

iWanna Be Famous, an iCarly and Total Drama Island Crossover Fanfic

Chapter 7: iAm So Not Doing This

Team and Contestant Recap:

The Screaming Bass

Josh

Ned

Gibby

Carly

Meagan

Suzie

Izzy

The Killer Gophers

Sam

Drake

Cookie

Spencer

Freddie

Jeremy

Nevel

Mandy

Mindy

Owen: Guys, everyone, wake up! It's time for another challenge!

Guys, everyone: Finally! No challenges for over a week, why?

Owen: PerXD stopped to think a bit more and still couldn't. So he decided to let you create the challenges! Not very original, really?

Today we'll have a challenging challenge. Each one is writing a challenge on paper and someone on the other team is doing it. The Killer Gophers have 9 members and Screaming Bass have 7, so two people from the Bass are writing two challenges and two people in the the Gophers are not writing any. The rules are the following: Each one is writing a challenge (or more, or less) in a paper, plus him/her's name. Someone in the other team is picking the paper, and has to do the challenge. If any additional material is required for the challenge, the writer has to provide it! If someone writes "hold a light up bomb until it explodes", the writer will have to provide a bomb, which surely won't be easy. They have one minute to provide the material. Completely impossible things, such as "bring something from another dimension", are not allowed. Complete the challenge, and your team wins a point. Don't, and the other team does. Write something impossible or don't provide the material, team loses point!

Everyone wrote down a challenge except Cookie and Spencer.

Owen: The Screaming Bass are taking their papers first. First, Suzie!

She took a card and read:

"Guess what I'm thinking right now"  
-Nevel

Suzie: Easy. You're thinking "She'll never discover what I'm thinking right now!"

Nevel: Wrong! I'm thinking about "She won't ever discover what is in my mind this moment!"

Owen: Err, since your question is almost impossible to answer, I'll have to classify it as out of the rules. Suzie wins a point for her team! Next, Gibby!

He took a card.

"Let me hug you for five minutes"  
-Jeremy

Gibby: What's hard about it?

He let Jeremy hug him for five minutes without a problem. So it's a point for the Screaming Bass.

Next one, Carly.

"Say how I could code iCarly's website and everything in just about an hour"  
-Freddie

Sam: That will surely be easy. Thank you for giving away another point, Fredward!

Carly: How could I know?

Sam: What?

Carly: it's completely impossible for someone to design that super cool website in an hour! How could he do it?

Owen: Guess everyone knows where the point will go to. Next one, Ned!

"Eat giant sushi in a bite"  
-Drake

Owen: Okay. Drake, where is the giant sushi?

Drake: How can I know?

Owen: Didn't you hear the rules?

Drake: No, I was busy listening to music in my mind.

Owen: If the challenge requires any additional material, you're supposed to provide it in at least one minute. 37 seconds left!

Drake: Where can I find giant sushi in 37 seconds?

Owen: 32!

Chef: Actually I have some fish from last challenge.

Drake: Give it to me!

Chef: No, this thing is about one week old. It will be tomorrow's dinner.

Owen: TIME UP! It's a point to the Screaming Bass!

Ned: Oh yeah! A point and I didn't even speak!

Rest of The Gophers: Good job not listening to the rules, Drake!

Mandy: Guys, Carly already did her challenge, except she was supposed to do mine...

Owen: Really? Then Josh, go and get Mandy's challenge!

Josh: I'm so not doing this challenge. Mandy probably made an alliance with Carly!

Carly: She didn't!

Mandy: I didn't!

"Say you love me and do something to demonstrate it"  
-Mandy

Josh: I don't love you!

Owen: That makes an instant loss! Point to the Gophers! Now it's Meagan's time!

Meagan:  
"Beat Josh's record in his favorite video game"  
-Mindy

Mindy: And don't think I'm crazy to not to have the equipment handy! I have the game, a TV and electricity!

Owen: Where did you get that from?

Mindy: I brought it in my backpack.

Owen: Well, nobody said it's against the rules, so Meagan's going to play!

She tried to play, but she first had to follow a tutorial kind of a lot of times. Josh's record was in a mission where you have to get to the goal within a time limit, and Meagan didn't even know how to make the paraglide she was controlling to turn. So it's a point to the Killer Gophers!

Owen: 3 to the Bass, 3 to the Gophers and still a lot of challenges! Next and last from the Bass team, Izzy! With Sam's challenge, the only left.

"Eat what I ate last morning"  
-Sam

Izzy: How am I supposed to know what did she eat?

Sam: Do you really think I'm going to say? It's in the kitchen.

Izzy: There's only one thing to do then!

Izzy rushed into the kitchen and started eating everything she gave a bite on each thing she found in the kitchen.

Sam: I can't believe it! She actually won!

Izzy: What did I just eat?

Sam: Frog with lizard.

Izzy: Oh man that's a lot even for my standards.

Sam: Not for mine.

Owen: Now we're changing teams! The first one from the Killer Gophers to take the challenge is Sam!

"Ski"  
-Gibby

Sam: Ski?

Gibby: Yes.

Sam: Ski? Really?

Gibby: Yep.

Sam: You must be kidding. Okay, give me what I need.

Gibby: No.

Sam: That's against the rules! Point to my team!

Owen: Actually it's only against the rules if the challenge's completely impossible without the equipment. It isn't. People can ski naked, let alone with clothes, like you are.

Everyone climb up the mountain and Sam tried to see if she can slide down the hill on foot.

It wasn't hard after all.

Owen: Next one, Cookie!

"Pet an alligator"  
-Meagan

Cookie: You must be kidding me. I give up.

Meagan: So I got the alligator for nothing?

Cookie, yes, I think so.

Meagan: At least we got a point! Oh yes!

Owen: Sure. Next one, Spencer!

"Kiss a gorilla"  
-Carly

Spencer: Carly? Are you really going to do this to me?

Carly: Well...

Rest of her team: Yes, she is, it's in the rules!

Spencer: But, Carly...

Carly: Don't say oh Carly to me. Just because you're my brother it doesn't mean you're free from the challenge! Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you.

Spencer: Carly, you're grounded for one week after this ends!

Carly: And, if I win, I won't share anything with you!

Sam and Freddie: What about with us?

Carly: We'll see. But, Spencer, you will kiss a gorilla!

Spencer: Carly! You're grounded! One year from now, no exiting your bedroom! And I'll take out your TV!

Carly *faking: Spencer! I can't believe it! You won because I can't provide a gorilla! I...

Owen: I can, if you want!

Carly: No I don't! Spencer won and it's a point for their team!

Team: Carly, are you really giving up a point?

Carly: Don't worry, I'll get it back. Man, grounded for one year? Not taking the risk.

Owen: Next one, Drake!

"Swim the jellyfish river again"  
-Meagan 2

Drake: Meagan 2?

Owen: Two people had to write two challenges because of missing team members.

Drake: Meagan? Are you really going to do this to me?

Meagan: Well...

Rest of her team: Yes, she is, it's in the rules!

Drake: But, Meagan...

Meagan: Don't say Meagan to me. Just because you're my brother it doesn't mean you're free from the challenge! And, unlike Carly, I'll love to see you swimming the jellyfish river again!

Drake: Meagan, you're grounded for one week after this ends!

Meagan: And, if I win, I won't share anything with you! I wouldn't anyway! You will swim the river!

Drake: Meagan! You're grounded! One year from now, no exiting your bedroom! And I'll take out your TV!

Owen: I've seen his somewhere before...

Meagan: You can't tell me what to do! I'm not Carly!

Chef: Actually, are you sure you're not Carly?

..Silence...

Meagan: Err...

Josh: She surely isn't!

Meagan: Shut up!

Drake swam across the jellyfish river and it was rather easy. Izzy took all the jellyfishes for herself and the river wasn't cold anymore. Point to the Gophers!

Now it was Freddie's time:

"Beat the record in my favorite videogame"  
-Josh

Freddie: What?

Owen: Him challenge is exactly the same as Mindy's!

Freddie: You cheater!

Josh: Wait! I didn't know my challenge was exactly the same as Mindy! I tell you!

Owen: How would you get you game then, if Mindy brought it?

Josh: She brought it because I asked her. I didn't know we would be on different teams.

Mindy: It's true! I swear! I didn't team up with him!

Freddie: Let's take the challenge then!

Meagan went to watch Freddie play. She saw Freddie beating Josh's record in a few seconds. Owen didn't know much about that game, but Freddie didn't stop playing. He went three levels further than he was supposed to. Everyone noticed, but they were too busy either watching Freddie playing, or talking about how stupid they though the game was.

Owen: Did you finish it already? Did he win?

Nevel: He won't a lot more than what he was supposed to.

Owen: What?

Nevel: He beat the record and advanced three... four levels further than what he was supposed to go.

Owen: Well, the rules didn't say you couldn't do better. 5 to the Bass, 6 to the Gophers! Oh yes! And four contestants left, Mindy, Mandy, Nevel and Jeremy!  
Now, it's Nevel's time!

"Say something that rhymes with orange"  
-Ned

Nevel: You must be kidding me.

Ned: Say it!

Nevel: Uh... Lorange!

Ned: It doesn't exist!

Nevel: Okay then, orange!

Ned: Wrong!

Owen: Right! Orange rhymes with lorange, and both also rhyme with another orange!

Ned: But, the answer was supposed to be something that exists!

Owen: Oh, okay then. The Bass won the point.

Ned: Yes!

Owen: Next one, Jeremy.

He picked up a card.

"Say what are my favorite clothes"  
-Suzie

Jeremy: How can I know?

Suzie: Hey! You didn't sneeze while talking?

Jeremy: I didn't! Atcham!

Suzie: Why do you sneeze in a different way every time?

Jeremy: I do? Atcham!

Suzie: There was already Atcham, Atchem, atchu, atchim...

Jeremy: Atchart! Who cares for the way I sneeze? Atchong!

Suzie: You're weird.

Jeremy: I just have a cold.

Suzie: For how long since?

Jeremy: It's chronically. Atchar! I take my medicine but its effect ends Atchart! After 5 minutes and it's very expensive for Atcherr! My mom to buy more than ten pills a day. Atchonga!

Suzie: How do you sleep?

Jeremy: I don't know. Normally after a...tchin! Very bad headache.

Owen: Hello, challenge here!

Suzie: Oh yes. What are my favorite clothes?

Jeremy: Depends on season.

Suzie: Season?

Owen: Err, we already broke the fourth wall a few chapters ago, let's keep it natural.

Jeremy: Atcharet! What is the other answer?

Suzie: It's actually right! It depends on the season of the year!

Owen: It's a point to the Gophers team!

Gophers team: Yes! Another one! We're in the lead!

Owen: You may be, but there are still two more challenges, for Mandy and Mindy!  
Mandy, you're the next one. You're taking Izzy's challenge.

"Teach Spanish to a monkey"  
-Izzy

Mandy: Easy like pie!

Everyone: Easy?

-  
Mandy's confessionary -Actually I've already teach Spanish to my pet parrot, to my lizard and to my uncle's cow. Shouldn't be too hard to teach Spanish to a monkey. And, if I win this challenge, its victory to my team no matter if Mindy wins or loses her challenge!  
-

Mandy: Give it to me!

"Now, monkey, repeat with me"

"Spanish"

"SPANISH!"

"SAY SPANISH!"

"SPAWNIK"

"If I want the monkey to learn Spanish, I'll have to think about what one would do"  
"REPEAT-WITH-ME-SPANISH!"

"RAR-TI-SHAWNIK!"

"Man, it's hard to write monkey speech"  
"SAY SPANISH"  
"SPA-NISH"

"SHAWISH"

"I'll use monkey psychology! I'll scream into his face!"

"SPANISH"  
"SHASHIS"  
"SPANISH"  
"SHANISH"  
"SPANISH"  
"SHANISH"

"Almost..."

"SPANISH"  
"SHANICH"  
"SPANISH"  
"SPANISH"  
"SPANISH"  
"SPANISH"  
"SPANISH"

Owen: OKAY HE GOT IT!  
But, weren't you supposed to teach to the monkey how to speak Spanish?

Mandy: That's what I did. Look:

"SPANISH"

"SPANISH"

Mandy: I just have to scream "SPANISH" into his face, that he'll repeat me.

Owen: Izzy, wasn't she supposed to teach the monkey how to speak the language?

Izzy: Yes, she was! Cheater!

Owen: Actually, you didn't say so. You said the monkey had to speak Spanish. You didn't say if it was the word or the language. So it's a point to the Killer Gophers!

Killer Gophers: YES! WE WON!

Owen: Not yet!

Killer Gophers: What?

Owen: Mindy hasn't taken her challenge.

Mindy: But even if I lose, my team will win!

Owen: Sorry, you have to take the challenge.

"Make the monkey teach Sam Spanish"  
-Izzy 2

Mindy: That's impossible! The monkey doesn't speak Spanish!

Mandy: He does.

Owen: He can't teach Sam Spanish because she speaks the word Spanish, and the monkey can't teach a language to Sam.  
So it's victory for the Screaming Bass!

Mindy: Do I care? We won the same way.

Owen: Actually, I have to take out your point from Mandy's monkey challenge.

EVERYONE: WHAT? WHY?

Owen: Because Mandy didn't teach the monkey Spanish.

Mandy: You said I did!

Owen: You teach him the word Spanish. You were supposed to teach the language.

Mandy: You said that Izzy didn't tell me that, that way I could win.

Owen: True, but now I discovered she actually did tell.

Mandy: When?

Owen: In the other challenge paper. It was written before any challenges, so it's in the rules.

Mandy: It's not written in the other paper.

Owen: Implicit. In the first one, we can't tell if it's the word or language, but in the second paper we can clearly see it's the language.

Mandy: How?

Owen: Sam speaks the word Spanish, so it couldn't be it. It could only be the language. A bit complicated what we're talking about, I bet Drake didn't understand.

Drake: I didn't.

Owen: I hope the viewers do. So it looks like the last two points actually went to the Screaming Bass, making then the winner!

Screaming Bass, the winner: YEAH!

Owen: Killer Gophers, you're sending someone back home now!

Killer Gophers: Argh!

Jeremy: Atcharatramelam! Atchenicolam!

Owen: You know what? I'm giving immunity to Jeremy tonight.

Everyone: Why?

Owen: Because the way he acts may make everyone laugh, which I want to.

After everyone cast their votes, Owen went to the campfire ceremony.

Owen:

Jeremy.  
Spencer.  
Sam.  
Drake.  
Cookie.  
Nevel.

Mandy, Mindy and Freddie were last.

Mandy.

Mindy and Freddie were the last ones. And the last marshmallow goes to...

Mindy.

Freddie: What? I can't be voted out!

Owen: Yes, you can.

Freddie: iCarly won't live without me!

Owen: Guess we'll have to find a way.

Right then, Jeremy was about to eat his marshmallow when he sneezed. So strong that the marshmallow ended up in Freddie's hand.

Freddie: Ought! It's hot! And it has... I won't say.

He got the marshmallow and threw it into the fire.

Freddie: Now, where is the boat?

Owen: Who said you're going?

Freddie: I'm not?

Owen: You were the last person to hold a marshmallow. It means you ARE staying.

Freddie: So close! And who's going?

Owen: I think everyone here knows. Everybody eat their marshmallows?

Everybody: Yes!

Owen: Germy, you're going.

Jeremy: Germy?

Owen: Sorry to lose you, guy. You gave us a lot of audience this episode.

The boat of losers goes away, taking a very sneesy guy with it.

Later...

Owen: Hey, Fred, guess what, we have a new service where fans will receive an e-mail each new episode.

Freddie: Now that's cool! Before the episode?

Owen: Actually as soon as it starts.

Freddie: Could be sooner. What if someone loses their episode?

Owen: He could just watch it again in our site.

Freddie: Cool! Just like iCarly.

Owen: You guys should have one for your series too.

Freddie: Maybe, who knows...?

=== === THE END === ===

Of this chapter.

Jeremy: Atchim!

Don't grab a cold next winter.


End file.
